


Flick Of The Wrist

by Spread_your_wings02



Series: Save Me [2]
Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018), Queen (Band)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Blood, Gen, fight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-17
Updated: 2019-02-17
Packaged: 2019-10-30 06:59:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17824076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spread_your_wings02/pseuds/Spread_your_wings02
Summary: Roger gets into a fight but Brian is there to help him.





	Flick Of The Wrist

**Author's Note:**

> Requested by Gee
> 
> I hope you all like it :)

The gig had been great. They had all kept in time with each other and the crowd were really into it, so they decided to celebrate their success with some drinks.  
Brian was not a huge drinker, so when he ordered a beer, he nursed that through the night, wanting to stay mainly sober.  
John was normally the same, however that night he entered onto the verge of being tipsy, which made it impossible for anyone to get him off the dance floor.  
Roger and Freddie on the other hand ... after a few hours they were completely and utterly shitfaced. Freddie was loud and mingling with the people at the bar, whilst Roger had a girl on his lap who was whispering in his ear now and then, which made Brian a bit uncomfortable as he was sat at the same table. 

Brian knew that at some point everything would have to go wrong. 

A tall man, taller than Brian, came storming in, heading straight for their table. Or more so, heading straight for Roger. Roger didn’t seem to notice as the large man was standing next to him, but continued to lightly kiss the girl on his lap, before the girl looked up and let out a little shriek. The girl quickly got off his lap and moved away. Roger was so confused, his alcohol-addled brain not making it easier for him to understand what was happening. The man grabbed Roger by his jacket, forcing him to stand up.  
“That was my girlfriend you whore,” the man spat, his proximity so close to him that Roger scrunched his face up in disgust at the smell of the other man’s breath.  
“Jeez, no wonder she wanted someone else when you have breath like that,” Roger slurred, faking a gagging noise. 

Brian actually wanted to face plant the table at that exact moment. Roger was a right idiot, so Brian wasn’t exactly surprised when the man swung for Roger, his hand smacking him in the jaw. Brian didn’t know what to do, he was frozen to his seat. Roger was trying to get his own swings in, but he was so drunk, they missed the other man.  
The man began repeatedly hitting Roger, not only in the face, but also in the stomach.  
Brian snapped out of his haze and grabbed the man from behind, hurtling him backwards. He then grabbed Roger’s hand, and ran out the exit into the cold night, leaving a trail of blood behind them.  
Brian didn’t stop, other than to swing an arm around Roger’s waist to keep him up, until they were back at their flat.  
Once inside, Brian finally got a good look at the drummer. His face was caked in blood from a gash above his eyebrow and a split lip, and there was a dark bruise blooming across his jawline and cheekbone. Roger’s eyes were drooping close, and Brian wasn’t sure whether it was because of the alcohol or the pain.  
He carried the blonde into the bathroom, sitting him on the edge of the bathtub, before getting a rag and setting it under the tap. He dabbed Roger’s face with it, trying to get all the blood off his face, which elicited a small hiss from the blonde. 

“Sorry,” Brian murmured as he finished cleaning Roger’s face. Roger just grunted in response.  
“Are you hurt anywhere else,” Brian asked, hoping for the answer to be no.  
“Stomach,” Roger whispered. Brian gave a short nod.  
“We need to get you out of this shirt so I can have a look.”  
Roger nodded before trying to get his T-shirt off, sharp gasps coming out of his mouth at the slight movement. Brian helped pull the shirt off before cringing at the bruises covering Roger’s stomach.  
They didn’t seem to be too bad, and Roger didn’t seem to be in agonising pain, so Brian concluded it was just bruising, but decided that he would keep an eye on the drummer in case it turns out he has to take him to A&E. But Brian was hoping it wouldn’t come to that. Especially as Roger didn’t like doctors anyway, and trying to get him there when he was drunk out of his face probably would make it a lot harder. 

Brian carried Roger to his room and gently lay him down onto the bed, tucking the covers around him tightly. Brian decided he would stay next to Roger in case he needed him, so sat next to him on top of the covers. 

“Goodnight Bri,” Roger slurred, his voice muffled slightly by the pillow.  
“Goodnight Rog,” Brian replied, smiling softly as he watched Roger fall asleep

**Author's Note:**

> Hi :)
> 
> I'm starting a series for hurt Roger prompts. They don't necessarily have to be hurt, they can be angst, comfort etc.  
> I'm taking requests but I also have my own ideas.  
> I've made it a series, as some prompts, and some ideas of my own, may need to be a few chapters long. 
> 
> I hope you liked this chapter:)


End file.
